Joint Promotions
foi uma promoção de wrestling no Reino Unido que se tornou a força dominante na cena do Wrestling Britânico da década de 1950 até o seu declínio nos anos 80. A Joint Promotions foi composta por seis promoções diferentes: *"Best/Wytron Promotions" *"Dale Martin Promotions" *"Morrell/Beresford Promotions" *"Paul Lincoln Management" (largest independent promotion in the UK in the 60s) *"Relwyskow and Green Promotions" *"Woodhouse/Jack Atherton Promotions" História Nos anos 60, a Joint Promotions era uma confederação de promoções regionais próprias e administradas separadamente. Eles tinham uma relação de trabalho informal e união que lhes permitia negociar lutadores e trabalhar em conjunto uns com os outros, mas para todos os efeitos, eram independentes uns dos outros. No entanto, isso mudou em 1964, quando o Hurst Syndicate comprou a Dale Martin Promotions. A Dale Martin Promotions era administrada pelas famílias Abbey e Martin, que a haviam fundado, e uma vez vendida para o Hurst Syndicate, foi permitido que continuassem a administrá-la por alguns anos. A Dale Martin Promotions era na época, a maior integrante da Joint Promotions. Ela foi o portador padrão de promoções conjuntas por 20 anos e foi a força dominante no sul. Embora fosse conhecida por programas altamente técnicos e altamente profissionais, era algo considerado criticamente por ser conservador e não aventureiro. Eles tinham um concorrente local na Paul Lincoln Management e, enquanto publicamente ridicularizavam esse desafio, permitiram que Paul Lincoln Management treinassem muitas de suas jovens estrelas. No final dos anos 1960, o próprio Hurst Syndicate foi comprado pelo empresário de boxe Jarvis Astaire. Astaire adicionou a Best / Wyrton Promotions, a Morrell / Beresford Promotions e a Pual Lincoln Management à sua lista de aquisições antes de vender para a William Hill em algum momento dos anos 70. A Best / Wyrton Promotions foi uma Promoção do Nordeste e imediações da Inglaterra. Bill Best focou sua promoção apenas no Liverpool Stadium e na Blackpool Tower, mas ocasionalmente trabalhou com outras promoções, como as de Morrell e Beresford, mas principalmente com as promoções da Wyrton. Wyrton Promotions foi iniciado por Arthur Wright (cujo primeiro show foi em Hyde durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial) e afirmou ser o maior do mundo. A Wyrton Promotions promoveu em todo o norte da Inglaterra e era conhecida por ser um pouco mais aventureira do que a Dale Martin Promotions, tornando-se conhecida por ter mais ação e sangue fora do ringue do que em qualquer outra promoção. A Morrell / Beresford Promotions foi dirigida pelo ex-atleta olímpico e autor do The Mountevans Rules, Norman Morrell, e pelo lutador de peso-pesado aposentado Ted Beresford. A Morrell / Beresford Promotions foi sediada em Yorkshire e promovida em todo o norte, Midlands e alguns locais escoceses e sulistas. Eles eram conhecidos por promover ataques altamente técnicos com uma proporção aparentemente maior de grandes nomes do que as Promoções Dale Martin para o sul. A Paul Lincoln Management foi fundada pelo australiano Paul Lincoln, que deixou uma carreira muito bem sucedida na Joint Promotions para fundar uma rival da Dale Martin Promotions em 1959. Lincoln liderou sua empresa com energia, determinação e habilidade que logo fez as reivindicações da companhia de Dale Martin, Promotions of Lincoln's sendo pouco mais que um irritante risível. Uma ameaça tão grande se tornou essa empresa que Astaire sabia que tinha que ser comprada para garantir que não tivesse concorrência, o que ele fez. As outras duas promoções foram um caso especial. A Relwyskow e a Green Promotions nunca foram compradas, mas mantiveram seu lugar na empresa, enquanto a Woodhouse / Jack Atherton Promotions nunca foram oficialmente parte da empresa. A Relwyskow e a Green Promotions eram conhecidas por produzirem espetáculos muito bons, mas por serem conservadoras. Eles conseguiram atrair muitas estrelas da época (como Les Kellet) e muitas vezes suas cartas eram algumas das melhores, mas era improvável que produzissem tanta emoção. A Woodhouse / Jack Atherton Promotions era conhecida como produtora de jovens talentos, com Atherton treinando muitos que vieram através de sua promoção, e era uma espécie de terreno fértil para novas estrelas. Desde 1975, Max Crabtree, um lutador aposentado e promotor proeminente, foi contratado para administrar as empresas da Joint Promotions no Norte e após o sucesso inicial, ele assumiu as promoções da Dale Martin depois de apenas alguns anos que ele posteriormente permitiu expandir para o norte. Sob a liderança de Crabtree, a Joint Promotions supervisionou o ressurgimento da cena do Wrestling Britânico e um segundo boom nos negócios ocorreu. Este boom durou até os anos 1980, quando a Joint Promotions começou a perder muitas de suas estrelas para os independentes, perdeu seus direitos exclusivos para contratos de wrestlers, perdeu seus direitos exclusivos para wrestling na televisão e perdeu fãs para grandes promoções americanas como WWF, AWA e a Jim Crockett Promotions. Em 1986, Crabtree comprou a empresa, mas a queda na popularidade do wrestling britânico era incontrolável. Em 1992, a Joint Promotions mudou seu nome para Ring Wrestling Stars, que foi capaz de empregar Davey Boy Smith apenas seis meses depois de ter encabeçado no estádio de Wembley, mas quando ele voltou para a América com a WCW, isso significou o fim da empresa. Links externos e referências *Perfil no CAGEMATCH.net Ver também *All-in professional wrestling *Lista de Promoções de Wrestling Profissional Categoria:Promoções Categoria:Promoções Britânicas Categoria:Promoções Inativas